


First Day of School

by Ambenya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Early days MaaDuu, Gen, I wrote this back in 2012, Young Duu, Young Maachan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: I wrote this back in 2012 so this was when Maachan and Duu were still new to the group. It was my first fanfic for the group I wrote and it's pretty noticeable. Anyway no real romance here just pure friendship.





	First Day of School

"Masaki! It's time to get up!" My mom said to me.  
  
"Mou, just a little longer Mother. Yesterday we had a long dance practice and Niigaki-san, Michishige-san, AND MItsui-san scolded me again." I told her extremely tired.  
  
"I guess I'll tell Kudo-san you won't be going to school today." My mother replied with a sigh.  
  
"Ah! Kudo-chan's here? I'll get up now just don't tell her I won't get up please. Last time you did she pushed me out of bed literally!" I said as I got up and went to get dressed. I put on my new school uniform which was red plaid skirt and a black blazer. I had a white shirt on underneath with a red tie.  
  
When I was done I ran down stairs and met up with my best friend and coworker, Kudo Haruka.  
  
"Took you long enough! Come on we're going to be late!" Kudo told me.  
  
"Gomen ne! I had a really hard time waking up this morning." I told apologetically with a small smile.  
  
"Fine! Let's hurry before we're late." Kudo said starting to walk away.  
  
When we finally got to school we went to see whose class we were in.  
  
"Ah! Here are our names Class 1A." Kudo said with a smile.  
  
"Yay! We're in the same class this year!" I yelled jumping up and down happy that my best friend is in the same class as me.  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy too." Kudo said with huge grin on her face.  
  
We went to our new classroom for homeroom and after that we went to our opening ceremony and then back to our class. By the time we were done it was time for lunch.  
  
"Let's eat together okay, Kudo?" I asked with a little smile.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" She said with a little laugh.  
  
We decided to eat outside for lunch.  
  
"Oh wait! I need to get something real fast." Kudo said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay I'll wait for you then." I said grinning.  
  
After a minute a boy came up to me.  
  
"Um...Sato-san?" He said with his head down.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him to continue.  
  
"I was wondering. Would you go out with me?" He said suddenly really red.  
  
"Um...Uh...Um...I don't know what to say." I said looking away.  
  
"What are you doing?" I heard a voice I recognized clear as day. I turned around to see Kudo-san.  
  
"W-well you s-see I was just confessing to Sato-san." He said suddenly scared and pale.  
  
"Well she can't date you. She is an idol and is forbidden to date guys." Kudo said and kicked his leg.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you in class bye." He said quickly limping away.  
  
"Thank you, Kudo-san. I had no idea what to do." I told her while giving her a hug.  
  
"You're welcome, but you have to learn to say no. I won't always be by your side you know." Kudo said while scolding me.  
  
"I know but I'll get there and we'll be together until then." I said smiling.  
  
"Fine Masaki. Now let's go eat." She said grinning.  
  
"Sure thing!" I said following her. The day went on like normally.  
  
Kudo is my best friend and always will be.


End file.
